kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
KanColle Kai
KanColle Kai is a game based on and derived from the popular browser game named as Kantai Collection. It is a PlayStation Vita game (does not support Vita TV/PS TV) distributed by Kadokawa Games Inc. and developed by Kadokawa Game Studio/Kancolle Unei Chinjufu(C2 Kikan). KanColle Kai is a single-player strategic simulation game in which players can develop their own fleet, and is a more stragetic version compare to the original browser-based game. The game's rating is C in CERO, which mean the game is suitable for those who aged 15 or above. The game's producer and director is Tanaka Kensuke, whereas its executive producer being Yasuda Yoshimi. It was announced back in year 2013 which they said the game will be released after roughly an year but after multiple delays, it's ultimately released in Japan at Feb 18, 2016 and so far there are no known international release plan. It's estimated that the game can be clear within 50-100 hours, and to collect all the elements in the game it'd take around 200 hours. The game's official website is http://kancolle-vita.com. When developers start designing the game, at first they want to make it as a port of the current browser game, but then they decided to add additional strategic/simulation elements into it, introduce the turn-based system, game over mechanics and also "revamped" its interface. For instance, players have to allocate resources, transport convoy and escort fleets into different regions in the game. There will also be ship girl differences of some sort with those such as Mogami kai or Taigei. In this game, every Kanmusu will be animated via the Live2D technology. Update Patches Patch #1 *Release Time Feb 22 10:00 *2 New Quests **精強な「潜水艦隊」を編成せよ！ (Organize a strengthened Submarine Fleet) **艦隊旗艦、戦艦「大和」出撃せよ！ (Sortie the fleet's flagship, Battleship Yamato!) *Implementation of quest reward equipment ** Prototype 51cm Twin Gun Mount *Bugfix **Problem arised from carrier usage when there are four battle command slot **Stability Increase **Typo fix Gameplay Difficulty Selection https://kancolle-vita.com/commons/images/system_update/system01_ss_04.png Before you start playing, you can pick what difficulty you want to play in. At first, you can pick between Tei (Easy), Hei (Normal), and Otsu (Hard) mode.Note that Tei, Hei, Otsu correspond to English letter D, C, and B while what we commonly call as Easy/Medium/Hard in the browser edition of the game are Hei/Otsu/Kou correspond to B, C, and A. After clearing the game you can continue to use some of your kanmusu to play in other difficulties. It is currently know that on top of Tei, Hei, Otsu, there're also Kou and Historical difficulty exist. Those who contact kancolle for the first time are advised to select Tei (Easy) first and experienced admirals are advised to start with Hei (Normal). Note that clearing Tei (Easy) will NOT unlock Kou difficulty. Starter Ship After selecting your game's difficulty and input admiral name, you can pick which starter ship. It is possible for players to start in either the "Kai Start" mode or the "Classic Start +" mode. In classic+ mode, you can pick any of the 8 destroyers provided (which include the starter five in web version: Fubuki, Murakumo, Inazuma, Samidare, and Sazanami, and also three others: Mutsuki, Shigure, Ooshio), whereas in the Kai mode, you can pick any of the 3 Sendai Class Light Cruiser as your starter ship. Tutorial After selecting starter ship, the game will ask whether you want to go through the tutorial or not. It is highly recommended that you do not skip the tutorial, as there are some fundamental differences between this game and the browser version that will throw even seasoned admirals for a loop. Flagship Admiral Room Flagship Admiral Room is your home screen. It'd show your secretary ship and allow you to perform different actions in its menu. The default menu is in blue color and the orange sub-menu is accessible by pressing the L button. The main button would always go to strategy, then the main menu in clockwise direction from 12 o'clock are Organization/Composition, Refit, Factory, Quest, Dock, Resupply. In sub-menu those options are Battle Record, Gallery, Items, Setting, Furniture, and Record (save, note that you have to manually save the game since this game does not have autosave). Each fleet will also have its own admiral room, and you can customize furniture in each of those room as you like. It is possible to communicate with your flagship in your admiral room by touching your kanmusu which would increase their affinity and thus their performance in battles. Resources There is no natural resource regeneration in Kai. Ways to obtain resources include expedition, convoy, and quest rewards. Turn System Since KanColle Kai is a turn-based game, many things happen in the game like construction, docking and expedition are timed by amount of turn. The unit given for each turn is day, with the use of traditional Japanese month name and the formal daiji number to count year. You can go to next turn manually. The game start at December 8, Year 0.Pacific War started on Dec 8, 1941 Unlike the browser-based edition, in vita game, there are no resource natural regenation. Only limited amount of action (e.g. 1 sortie) can be done by each fleet/ship girl in a turn. Numerals For Year 零: Zero, 壱: One, 弐: Two, 参: Three Month Name Expedition You can select amount of accompanying transport ships for every fleet you send to expedition and there're requirement for it too. Some expedition require a certain amount of transport ships to complete as written on the interface. Some expedition's requirement could differ from the web version. Composition *Similar to the browser edition of kancolle but you are allowed with up to 8 fleets at the same time. *Ship lock can be applied via ship detail page via this interface. Strategy The strategy screen is accessible by the central large button of the main screen interface, where you can see the global map and control your fleet. You can see the current sea area name on the top right hand corner, flagship kanmusu (ship girl) of the selected fleet on the right hand side of the screen, resources information down below it on the left hand side, commands you can choose to the left, and information about the current turn on the top left hand corner. Your fleet deployment status will be displayed in the central map. You can aksi sortie your kanmusus to combat sea area, move your kanmusus to nearby sea area, and assign convoy/etc. to different sea area to secure regions/obtain resources here. Pressing the R button can go back to flagship admiral room. Fleet Move/Deployment/Logistic Moving fleet to neighbouring sea area take 1 day (turn). You can send transport convoy and guarding fleets to different sea area. It's very important to send transport convoy to different sea area as they give you resources at the start of every turn that are needed in docking your kanmusus and also constructing new kanmusus, etc., especially since there are no natural resource regen in this game. Different sea area give different amount of resources. Sortie After you start sortie to one of the combat sea area (map), your fleet will face compass roll and then enter combat node just like the browser game edition. Similarly, you can pick which formation to use by your fleet, and then detection phase would start in normal battle node. After detection, unlike the browser game edition, you can send commands to your fleet so that they'll perform different phases as according to your order. If there're some ships left in day battle, then you can choose to proceed toward night battle or not. You can use the triangle button to check your fleet status in the screen which ask you to go night battle or not. Battle result would display after and then you can choose to continue sortie or not. Unlike the browser game edition, the game interface would show the remaining HP of your ships when it prompt you to choose between continue sortie or retreat, It is possible for players to skip battle details and go into shortcut mode by clicking the LB button in the map in which animation would be skipped. But you can't enter shortcut mode in boss battle unless the map have been cleared beforr You need to clear a map's boss node in order to proceed to next map. If you sortie or continue to sortie your ship with someone in it being heavily damaged (Taiha), then it could sink. Thus it's advised to retreat whenever someone is taiha and repair them before go on another sortie. In every victored battle, each ship can obtain 4.5 times map basic exp (no matter S/A/B rank victory) and then MVP get another 2× with flagship gettong another 1.5× bonus. ASW seems to work in night battle in this game even with single fleet. Battle Command The amount of battle commabd you can assign to your fleet depend on your flagship's level, at first you can set up to three actions for your fleet in a battle but as the flagship level increase, the amount of possible aommand would increase upto five commands. 4th box unlock at roughly Lv. 30-35 Different placement of different commands might have different result, like putting Aerial Attack or Torpedo first would result in Opening Airstrike or Opening Torpedo Salvo, or if you place two Torpedo phase toward the end then you can trigger torpedo battle bonus which could result in an increase of torpedo accuracy. List of battle commands: Sea Area/Maps Players can access three sea area: 鎮守府海域, 北方泊地海域, and 南方泊地海域 when they start the game. Note that when some maps look like maps from the browser edition, while it do mean that information obtained from the browser version can be taken as reference during your attempt to clear the map, but they're still essentially different map with different enemy and possibly some different branching rule, and mechanism in this game is not exactly same as the browser edition either so please be careful before reusing information from web edition. Clearing each area seems to give a medal? ;鎮守府海域 :With 2 repair dock, expandable up to 4 :It's the only sea area with factory access. :Clearing it give you access to 南方連絡海域. :#鎮守府正面海域: Similar to browser edition 1-1 :#鎮守府海域沖: Similar to browser edition 1-2 :#海上通商護衛路: Similar to browser edition 1-3 :#近海諸島防衛線: Similar to browser edition 1-4 ;南方泊地海域 :default 1 dock expandable to 3. :#トラック泊地周辺部: Similar to browser edition 2015 Winter Event E-1 :#トラック泊地: Similar to browser edition 2015 Winter Event E-2 :#トラック泊地沖: Similar to browser edition 2015 Winter Event E-3 but is a single flet map instead of combined fleet map in browser edition :#トラック諸島海域東部: Similar to browser edition 2015 Winter Event E-4 ;北方泊地海域 :default 1 dock expandable to 2. :Clearing 1st map in this sea area and 1st map in 南方連絡海域 would unlock 中部西海域, clearing the entire sea area would unlock 北方海域. :#北方連絡海域 :#北方海峡 :#幌筵泊地正面海域 :#幌筵泊地沖 ;南方連絡海域 :default 1 dock expandable to 2. :Clearing 1st map in this sea area and 1st map in 北方泊地海域 would unlock 中部西海域, clearing the entire sea area would unlock 南西諸島海域. :#南方連絡海域正面 :#南方航路: Similar to browser edition 1-5 but confirmed to have different routing. It might reject BBV? :#南方通商航路: Similar to browser edition 1-6 :#南方航路西部 ;南西諸島海域 :It is not browser esition's World 2 despite bearing same name. :Clearing 2nd map in this sea area unlock 西南海域. :#南西諸島沖　南西諸島海域進出: Similar to browser edition 2014 Fall Event E-3 :#南西諸島サメワニ沖　サメワニ沖海戦: Similar to browser edition 2014 Spring Event E-1; note that 2014 Spring Event was a LoS-intensive event so please bring enough LoS equipments. :#南西諸島ズンダ海峡　ズンダ海峡を越えて: Similar to browser edition 2014 Spring Event E-2 :#ポートワイン沖海域　強襲!ポートワイン破壊作戦: Similar to browser edition 2014 Spring Event E-3 ;西南海域 ;中部西海域 :No dock in this sea area. :# : Similar to browser edition 2-2 :# : Similar to browser edition 2-3 :# : Similar to browser edition 2-4 :# : Similar to browser edition 2-5 ;北方海域 :No dock in this sea area. ;西方海域 :Clearing it would unlock 南方海域. ;南方海域 :No dock in this sea area. ;中部海域 ;MI海域 ;AL海域 ;FS海域 ;深海棲地後方 ;深海運河海域 ;深海棲地中枢部 Resupply It work basically the same as the browser kancolle. "Fleet Drill" (Exercise) You can train your ships by sending your ships into exercise here. There exist two type of exercise: The first type named fleet exercise have six sub-types, as listed below: The other type named as rival exercise work similar to PvP in browser edition of kancolle where you fight against your another kanmusu fleet in the same sea area and obtain experience points. You need to have both fleet in same area and all ships have full fuel and ammo, none of them have take action in this turn yet, and none of them are docking to do this exercise, given you have cleared relevant quests. The amount of experience point obtainable by so depend on level of forst two fleets of your another fleet and seems to be higher than the browser edition. Refit https://p2.bahamut.com.tw/B/2KU/91/0001331191.JPG You can choose to modernize/remodel/change your ship's equipment under this menu. Reinforced expansion is done by clicking the button below the equipment menu of player's ship. Modernization It've been reported that feeding a kanmusu of its kind can provide additional luck. It's possible to fail though. Remodel Latest Kai Nis like Kasumi's still haven't get included into the game. Factory Development Things like Prototype 46cm Twin Gun Mount whih are undevelopable in browser version of the game is now developable in this game. Construction The general way it work in similar to the browser edition but since the construction time needed is timed in amount of day (turn) so it does not share this data with the browser game edition. The resource allocation theory in the game is the same as the browser edition, i.e. more fuel/steel have a higher chance to give CA/BB whereas more bauxite have higher chance to give carriers. Some unconfirmed report claim there're some different in recipe and result from the browser game, including a claim that say I-8 can be constructed from all30 and another report say I-19 is now constructable. You can also construct transport convoy here (via the top right hand corner button, above LSC). Construction of transport convoy consume strategic points. You need to complete LSC quests before able to attempt LSC. Since the game support save/load, if you are doing LSC or construction strike, you can save game data into a save file first before attempting to LSC, then if the result is unsatisfactory then you can simply reload the save file to start it over. Construction Time Current test result: (Hypothetically 96 times browser version construction time and then round it down?) Improvement Docking Much like the browser game, shipgirls are repaired through the use of a repair dock. Each area has a different number of dock spaces. The starting area can contain up to 4 docks. Half the available dock space will be available upon unlocking the area; like the browser version keys are required to unlock the remainder of the dock spaces. Quest You can accept 7 quests from the beginning. See KanColle Kai/Quest for information about requirement and reward for different quests. Item Shop You can use stragetic points obtainable via quests or sea area clearing to purchase additional resources, docks, damecon, buckets, furniture fairy, ship slot, combat ration, reinforcement expansion, etc. You'd have 3000 points at the start. Initially you'd have 100 ship slots which can expand up to 200, and as you progress in the game the amount of expandable ship slot would increase and at the end you can have up to 300 ship slots. Marriage Abyssal Counterattack When abyssals finished their preparing on counterattack force, they'll start counterattack operations in order to take back sea area. Before it happen, when players renew a turn and after enemy's turn completed, some sea area's hexagon in the strategy interface would change their color to yellow/orange/red, and it signify that enemies are preparing counterattack on these sea area. If players failed to intercept these counterattacks, the sea area will return to enemy control. In this case, players' transport convoies would be destroyed and guarding fleet would be retreated to player's naval headquarter. It is possible to fail the game if abyssal's attack on naval headquarter succeeded. Affinity Increasing kanmusu's affinity can increase their performance in battle. Fairies There're different fairies appearing in the game's loading screen. New Game + After clearing the game at certain difficulty, you can continue to use some of your kanmusu in your next game. In Tei(Easy) difficulty's case, 20 kanmusus can be transfer to your next game whereas in Otsu(Hard) difficulty's case 50 will be transfered, and the system will automatically pick the top n heartlocked kanmusus with highest level to transfer. If there're less than n heartlocked kanmusu then others non-heartlocked kanmusus will follow. Vita-only Abyssal Ships/Installations/Equipment Trivia Related Media Notes References External Links * Official Site Category:Merchandise